1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymer/polyol compositions that are suitable for producing polyurethanes. The invention also relates to methods for making such compositions and polyurethanes therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce polyurethanes by reacting an organic polyisocyanate with a polymer/polyol composition, obtained by polymerizing one or more ethylenically unsaturated monomers (such as acrylonitrile and/or styrene) in situ in a polyol (such as polyether polyol).
The viscosity of known polymer/polyol compositions increases in accordance with an increase in polymer content. The increased polymer content is required in order to produce polyurethanes of improved properties, such as compressive hardness. Additionally, in polymer/polyol compositions containing higher styrene content, the dispersibility is adversely affected, while higher styrene content is desirable in order to inhibit scorching of polyurethanes.